


Coldflash Christmas Photo!!

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Art, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Digital Art, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Photographs, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Barry and Leonard take a Christmas photo together.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Kudos: 20
Collections: 12 Days of Coldflash





	Coldflash Christmas Photo!!

**Author's Note:**

> Image description: Barry in a red nose, red sweater, and a reindeer headband. He's excited to take a Christmas photo with his boyfriend. Leonard is wearing elf ears and a Christmas tree hat, complete with star and ornaments, scheming about using this as ammunition to annoy Joe with.

Barry: Our first Christmas photo!!

Leonard, internally: If this goofy getup makes Barry happy, I'm happy. And if this photo annoys Officer West, I'll be even happier!

(Later)

Joe: ...Well, it's a nice picture of Barry anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to view this; enjoy the rest of 12 Days of Coldflash!


End file.
